fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
FantendoQuest
FantendoQuest is a RPG game that takes place within the New Fantendoverse. It focuses on a brand new set of heroes that have not been introduced in the Fantendoverse before and will feature cameos from old and new Fantendo characters alike. It was revealed on Christmas Eve of 2016 (December 24th, 2016). Plot Unlike most Fantendoverse games that have a long and complicated plot, this one is pretty simple. Long ago, a sorcerer from Huxxabu named Struzax wanted to summon the God of Destruction with plans to control him and seize power across the universe. He was sealed away in a crystal, never to be heard from again, thanks to the combined efforts of The Fan and The Enemy and their army of warriors. Struzax has returned however and has joined forces with some of the Fantendoverse's most feared (but lesser) foes: The Flame Thralls, Liameno, The Spewage, and White Goddess. Most of the Fantendo heroes are not yet aware or are able to stop him, so it falls on a Siandrall named Brix to stop him… Gameplay FantendoQuest is a old school RPG, based off Dragon Quest and the original Final Fantasy titles. You play as Brix (and recruit other party members along the way) and explore the world from a top-down view. Only one controllable party character appears on the map screen at a time, known as the leader. You can see your stats pretty much at all times via the top of the screen and while in battle. You can hit the select or start button to see your items and use them from the menu that pops up. You can also assign six favorite items to access quickly. Character skills are important and you only get so many (level cap is 60). While you won't be able to spend any at the start of the game, you get 1 with every level (with a max of 59 for each character). You'll have to spend them wisely. Each skill effects a character differently, from how much they put out for sheer damage to how much they take damage from attacks. You can also split up your team in certain areas and switch to them using the triggers of the VRaptor. This is useful as some characters are different sizes or have certain Innate Powers that other party members simply don't. This also allows each party member to take on monsters individually. During split up mode, the player can control only one character at a time. Party members can talk to each other during split up mode, but this doesn't necessarily do much beyond some dialogue between them. While exploring the maps, monsters will randomly attack. The player can control how often monsters attack via switching between Sneaking/Normal/Hunting modes. Normal is default and has normal enemy encounter rates. Sneaking has less monster encounters while Hunting has more monster encounters. Party Members Brix Brix's Skills Innate Powers Brix's XP Levels Special Armors Kass Kass' Skills Innate Powers Kass' XP Levels Special Armors Items Here is the wide variety of items in FantendoQuest explained for you in depth. Prices are not listed as it varies from town to town (which is covered in the Level by Level Guide). Potions and Drinks These boost your stats and can be dropped from monsters and bought from potion frogs and some weapon dealers. They have various effects, all listed below. Souvenirs Melodie Blue appears in many different locations in the game and usually wants a souvenir from every place she visits. If you find a souvenir, you can bring it and exchange it for a useful reward. Slots Beeaboo Badges Some enemies have the chance to drop bees, which seem completely useless until you meet The Beeaboo. The Beeaboo is a woman who appears in every major town in the game and is seemingly the same one. The Beeaboo loves bees so much that she'll give out badges to those who find bees for her. Bee Types Needless to say, it's not just one type of Bee that the Beeaboo cares about. Each has a different amount of value placed on them. Here's every type of Bee and their worth to The Beeaboo. Bee Badges Needless to say, these are pretty valuable. Beyond just badges that the player can collect and use to decorate their V2Menu, they actually have some in game value in that they are extra skill points that be assigned to a specific character wearing them. Additionally, they have some other abilities. Level by Level Guide The world of FantendoQuest is vast and filled with monsters and bosses. This section will focus on the bulk of the game; going through each and every level. What NPCs are around, what monsters will attack you, what bosses will challenge you? Huxxabu - Zeniderr - Zest Village Brix's home town. Her mother allows her to sleep and rest here for free and there is a potion vendor here to spend some money on. Otherwise, it's time to move and set foot on your adventure. |} Huxxabu - Zeniderr - Eastern Zeniderr Stay near Zest Village but fight off the monsters here until you get to a pretty good level (about 3-4) and start heading to the west. There's an optional mountain area but the monsters here will likely be way too overpowered at this early stage, so that means you'll have to come back here later. Huxxabu - Zeniderr - Mountain of Atlas Huxxabu - Zeniderr - Western Zeniderr The town of Andor is nearby, so you can upgrade your inital weapon there. After that, take down some more monsters for the experience and then head back to the town of Andor and then start heading towards the Abandoned Tunnel. Huxxabu - Zeniderr - Andor Get some rest, you'll probably need it. There's a broken bridge that they won't let you cross for now (Brix will remark that they could cross it easily but rules are rules.) but there is a weapons vendor that you'll need to talk to for upgrading your weapon. Later you can use this town to just go to Xerlin without the hassle that is going through the tunnel. Trade after defeating Ghost Queen |- | Ezzik |'Ezzik says:' "Nobody goes past this broken bridge!" >I can easily get to the other side using my long, spindly legs. "Didn't you hear me? Nobody gets past me!" (After defeating Ghost Queen) Ezzik says: "Oh, I guess there's a bridge you can cross now. Happy travels!" |} Huxxabu - Zeniderr - Abandoned Tunnel This tunnel is where you're going to be introduced to the poison effect for the first time. Poison lingers outside of battle but you only take damage from it when you're in battle, so keep your eye out for that. Yellow Potions can only be found by killing enemies right now, so you're going to be mostly using Red Potions to keep your health up for now. Get through the tunnel quickly if you have to, but this is a pretty good place to build experience. Huxxabu - Zeniderr - Xerlin North The town of Xerlin is massive, but you won't really need any of the services provided here right away unless you're badly hurt from venturing in the tunnel. Head to the library, which is south. There is a inn and potion frog here for convenience. |- | Melodie Blue |'Melodie Blue says:' "Xerlin is such a grand city! Shame it's been mostly evacuated because of the ghosts... I don't wanna leave!" >Who are you? "I'm Melodie Blue, a tourist who goes all around the universe. Seeing Unten take down that alien just opened my heart to explore the universe that has now been open to us... it's great, isn't it? I just wish I had some kind of souvenir from here..." >Give Hand of Ash to Melodie. "Oh my! It's so ghastly~! I love it! Thank you so much!" Melodie gives you 500 and a quick little peck on both of your red cheeks. "I must be going if I am to get to my next destination... see ya!" |} Huxxabu - Zeniderr - Xerlin South A weapons dealer, a slot machine, and the Beeaboo are all located here, as well as the front for the library. The library is where you'll need to go to advance, so head over there when you're ready. |- | Slotzo Pink |'Slotzo Pink says:' "Play me!" ---- Slots ---- >Play slots (Cost: 5 ) "That's the ticket!" |- | Beeaboo |'The Beeaboo says:' "Hello! I'm the Beeaboo! Some monsters drop bees and that's where I come in! You see... I love bees! Can't get enough of them! Give me enough bees and I'll give you a medal that might prove useful later on in the adventure! The more bees, the more medals!" ---- Beeaboo ---- >Give bees to The Beeaboo "Yay! I'll keep them for safe keeping. Let's see if you have enough for a medal..." |} Huxxabu - Zeniderr - Xerlin Library The library is host to a ton of ghostly enemies. In the center, cowering under the help desk, is Kass. Talk to her and she'll join your party. Huxxabu - Zeniderr - Xerlin Library Basement Level 1 This is the first level of the first dungeon in the game. It introduces the split up mechanic as well as Kass' ability to go transfer through wires. There are no NPCs, but Kass and Brix can talk to each other if split up. Kass needs to activate the locked door by going through the wires and getting to the main terminal, however she is subject to unique special encounters on her own. Make sure to be stocked up on potions before you take on the dungeon. Huxxabu - Zeniderr - Xerlin Library Basement Level 2 Level two of this dungeon, one more to go. It's pretty similar to the level before but there is two hidden chests that require a dropped key from an enemy to open. A key will open either. A key will only be dropped twice. Again, make sure you've got the potions to keep you going. Huxxabu - Zeniderr - Xerlin Library Basement Level 3 The last level of the dungeon. This is the most straight-forward level, with no wires or split up sections required to traverse around. Instead, you'll have to make your way over to the boss. There is no gimmicks, but the boss is a bit of a toughie so you'll wanna be prepared for her. Skills: Speed Spirit (Speed +18%), Strong Spirit (Damage +20), Stamina Spirit (Heal 35) You Win: 3 Red Potions, Metal Dress and Stardew Scarf, 200 , Boss Key Battle Tips: The Ghost Queen is a rather basic fight, but that doesn't mean she's not difficult. She'll be able to output a bunch of damage already even without Strong Spirit, and she's able to heal. So naturally, outputting a ton of damage is critical, as she doesn't actually have a way to boost her rather low defense. This is why you're going to want a lot of green potions, so plan accordingly if you plan on taking her on. If you need to, run all the way back to Xerlin. Otherwise, you'll be in for somewhat of a long haul. Keep your health high, as Speed Spirit can sometimes allow the Ghost Queen to attack twice in a single turn. That's a lot of damage (almost 60), although she never tends to hit her max if she attacks twice. Once she is defeated, it's revealed that the real Ghost Queen was controlling a vessel named Anase, who is a NPC you can talk to. They'll reveal where to go next. You can otherwise skip it and go straight for the Silver Chest. |} Huxxabu - Zeniderr - Neverglade Plains After that dungeon, it's time to head to the Neverglade. Stock up on potions and head towards the newly opened gate in North Xerlin and go to the Neverglade Plains which will lead into the Neverglade Mouth. Huxxabu - Zeniderr - Neverglade Mouth Into the belly of the beast! Gladesullen will greet you as you come in- you'll have to talk to her in order to get into the Stomach. It's worth noting that there is no escape from the Neverglade after this point (you won't be able to escape until you fulfill Gladesullen's quest); be sure you're stocked up. Huxxabu - Zeniderr - Neverglade Stomach This is the bulk of the Neverglade. Needless to say, this is a long and wild goose chase. You're searching for something that doesn't exist- the three sisters. They don't exist, she's trapped you here. Needless to say, you'll need proof as opposed to well... a hunch, so head to the four corners of the map and uncover the skulls and then talk to Gladesullen. Huxxabu - Zeniderr - Neverglade Bowels You are literally dropped in here. Make your way up to Gladesullen and battle her. Use the Glade Pods to heal if you have to. Skills: Brreeze Harness (Chance to freeze 18%), Thorn Slice (Chance to poison 18%) You Win: 6 Red Potions, 500 , Glade Amulet Battle Tips: Gladesullen is kind of a pain. In addition to her huge attack output, she has the tendency to use moves that will freeze or poison your party. Luckily, these rates are rather low and won't happen too often unless the RNG really hates you. You'll wanna be fast and not give her a lot of chances to freeze or poison you, as her health isn't that much more than the Ghost Queen. Hammer her away using the damage spells Kass has and she'll be done for in no time. |} Huxxabu - Zeniderr - Neverglade Exit After the battle with Gladesullen, the ground comes back up and pushes you out of the Neverglade. There's no enemies and a single Glade Pod resides here. Rest up in the Glade Pod and then onward to Maracity! Huxxabu - Maracity - Bridge of Bubbles This bridge leads to the Maracity Beach District, but it's full of enemies, so just keep trudging along. You shouldn't have too much trouble here. Huxxabu - Maracity - Maracity Beach District Huxxabu - Maracity - Maracity Beach Tunnel Huxxabu - Maracity - Maracity Depths 1 Huxxabu - Maracity - Maracity Depths 2 Huxxabu - Maracity - Maracity Depths 3 Huxxabu - Maracity - Maracity Ocean Square Huxxabu - Maracity - Liameno's Ship (Cargo) Huxxabu - Maracity - Liameno's Ship (Slave Holding) Huxxabu - Maracity - Liameno's Ship (Food Court) Huxxabu - Maracity - Liameno's Ship (Captain's Quarters) Huxxabu - Maracity - Maracity Ocean Square (Post-Liameno) Trivia *This game was made as a nice but small entry into what could be a franchise of games. It was meant to be self contained but also hit on areas of the Fantendoverse that had been neglected at that point. *The game also has an overall lighter tone than most of the Fantendoverse stuff, as audiences seemed to be mostly tired of the darker tone the recent New Fantendoverse stuff had. None of the player characters have tragic backstories or inherent pathos to them and simply serve as player characters but do have their own charm to them. **The game also features only alien species in it's party, as Exotoro felt that the Fantendoverse was becoming a bit too human-centric. Additionally, the game does not start on Earth, which allowed the game to explore the setting of Huxxabu more. **Overall, the game features some of the most stripping of what had become New Fantendoverse conventions at this point by design, as proof that the New Fantendoverse could even tell other stories. *It was heavily influenced by Dragon Quest and Final Fantasy and is somewhat of a return to very very old rpgs. It does away with some of the most dated artifacts of the genre though, but sticks very heavily to those roots. *Some had guessed this was a Fantendoverse take on Persona Q, as the only initials this game had prior to reveal was "FQ". *The main character's race of Siandrall was chosen via a small poll. *The need for all the party members to be brand new to the Fantendoverse came out of the need to keep it self contained as well as making the game feel small, as pre-existing characters as party members would have likely expanded the game's scope too much. *The plan for the party members is that there will be two female characters and two male characters and all of them will be gay. Category:FantendoQuest Category:RPG Games Category:Toroko Category:V2 Games Category:Games Category:Original Games Category:What is the New Fantendoverse?